Little Sisters!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: Author's Note! Please read! Those who are interested that is!
1. The New Invention

Me: ME AND DATA SEEKER REVISED THE FIRST CHAPTER.

Sissy: THEY DON'T CARE AS LONG AS THEY GET THE STORY! (says with a mocking tone)

Me: You're despicable. (glares at her)

Johnny: Yea, and unlikable!

Me and Sissy: (look at Johnny weirdly) That's the same thing….

Dukey: (jumps out of nowhere) I don't know why you two bother……PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Johnny Test. Start the story!

Everyone but Dukey: (stares at Dukey confused) Where did you come from?!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The New Invention.

IN THE LAB………….

Inside the house of the Test family, there was activity in a laboratory. Two twin geniuses Susan and Mary were at work on a device. The twins looked almost identical though there were slight differences. Susan and Mary both had the same figure. They both had red hair, but Susan's was straight while Mary curly and with a moon shaped barrette. Susan had blue eyes while Mary had green. Susan wore a black skirt, shirt, depicting a star, lab coat, while Mary wore shirt baggy blue jeans and sneakers with her trademark moon-shirt and lab coat. They both wore glasses, though Susan's were square shaped, while Mary's were crescent shaped.

"OK, that should be about…" Mary said as she screwed a final circuit inside the circuit-board.

"Perfect." Susan replied cheerfully, as she closed the lid to the inner workings. Susan and Mary took a step back to admire their newest and probably greatest invention. It looked like a platform, with a gun (that looked like something from an alien film) hooked on top of it. Susan looked at Mary. "This ray will make our skin glow so beautiful and brightly, that Gil won't be able to resist us." Susan told her sister excitedly.

"And Gil won't be able to resist us!" Mary repeated with equal excitement. Both girls sighed dreamingly and slouched slightly with their hands pressed together in front of them.

"Gil…." They both trailed off dazedly. After nearly a minute, they snapped out of it, turning very serious. Susan looked at Mary again.

"We will test it out on Johnny before we use it." She told Mary. Mary nodded at her sister's idea.

"Besides who knows what this will do." She added with a shrug. Susan smiled evilly. Mary picked up the device and while she did, Susan opened her mouth and lifted her hands to cup her mouth to yell for Johnny. However when she lifted her hands, she hit Mary's hands who let go of the machine by accident. This caused it to fall to the floor with a crash.

"Oh man!" Susan whined in frustration.

"Look what you made me do!" Mary exclaimed in anger, her green eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

"It was an accident!" Susan countered defensively, crossing her arms. "I didn't realize you were so close to me." Suddenly a purple energy field surrounded the device; Susan and Mary stopped and looked down at it.

"What is it…" Mary started to say when SUDDENLY the purple energy field expanded outwards, engulfing them.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Both girls screamed in terror, feeling something happening to them.

IN THE FAMILY ROOM…….

Inside the house of the Test family, all was quiet, except for the family room. Johnny was preteen; short with blue eyes and spiky blond with red highlights. Currently, he was playing a video game. Next him, was Dukey; tall lean dog with brown fur, and an enhanced intelligences.

"Almost there…." Johnny shouted desperately, pushing the buttons on his game furiously. It was a three dimensional game, the game video character went jumped over a striking snake and onto a tree branch.

"Go to the left!" Dukey shouted while pointing at the screen. Johnny jerked to the left while still holding the joystick. Johnny face leaned closer to the screen. SUDDENLY the screen went black. Johnny froze in horror.

"N-O-O-O-O!!!" He screamed in frustration and horror, dropping his game-boy. Dukey snatched the game out of Johnny hands and looked at the toy worriedly. He opened the back and took out the batteries.

"The batteries died!" He replied in disgust and threw them out furiously. Johnny ran to one of the kitchen draws and looked through it frantically.

"Johnny need batteries…..Must win game…." He said zombie –like voice. He found no batteries in the draw.

"We ran out yesterday, Remember Johnny," Dukey said frankly. "We have been playing this game for two days straight. This is the fifth time we needed batteries." Johnny ignored him and kept looking. Dukey shook his head and went back into the family room. He then sat down on the couch. "I wonder what's on." He mused thoughtfully as he picked up a remote and began to flip through the channels.

"We can't be out!" Johnny whined pathetically, finding no batteries in any of the draws. Sulking, he went back to the family room and sat down next to Dukey with his arms crossed, a pout on his face. Dukey kept flipping channels, still trying to find an interesting show. Suddenly Johnny's face then lit up. "Maybe Susan and Mary have some." He thought excitedly and out loud. Dukey stopped flipping channels and looked at his young master.

"I don't…" Before Dukey could finish his protest, Johnny grabbed his arm and began to run to the lab.

"To the lab!" He shouted eagerly.

"Ow," Dukey said painfully as Johnny pulled his foreleg. "You have to be so rough with me?" He asked irritably. Johnny reached the door to the lab. Letting go of Dukey's foreleg, he kicked the door to the lab open.

"Susan, Mary….!" He shouted but trailed off. Johnny and Dukey looked at the lab in stun. The lab was full of clouds of smoke. "Susan….Mary…!" He stepped forward and squinted as the smoke began to disappear. There was no answer. The smoke started to clear and that's when Dukey and Johnny's eyes widened at what they saw.

"OK, I'm going to freak out now…" Dukey commented and then screamed, pulling his ears, his eyes wide with shock.

"Whoa…..Didn't see that coming…." Johnny's blue eyes also wide in shock.


	2. Young Again

Me: Sorry for the long wait….School started and apparently I have many advance classes…..I swear no breaks at all.

Johnny: Advance classes?…..HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO STAY AWAKE FOR REGULAR ONES?!?

Me: This mystery is even unknown to me….

Sissy: (rolls eyes) PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Dukey: Starting….NOW!

Me: WHY DO YOU GET TO SAY IT?!?!

____________________________________________________________Chapter 2: Young again

Johnny and Dukey's jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide. There lying on the floor were two red-headed girls. They were Mary and Susan, but they were different. They were about almost a foot shorter then norm; their clothes were hanging loosely on their forms, but still covered them up. Johnny and Dukey snapped out their shock and ran towards the unconscious girls.

"This is not good Johnny!" Dukey yelled in a panic voice while holding the side of his head.

"Calm down, Dukey," Johnny chastised, waving his left hand.

"Help me wake them." He told his dog. Johnny went over to Mary, and started shaking her. Dukey sighed and went over to Susan, and did the same. "Come sis, wake up," Johnny exclaimed irritably; then he got to his feet and stared down at him.

"I can't wake her up either." Dukey murmured helplessly, looking up at Johnny. Johnny looked back down at Mary.

"I guess getting shrunk knocked them out cold." He murmured thoughtfully. Dukey looked at Johnny in stun disbelief.

"Johnny…," He began in a slow trembling voice. "There is so much not getting into your head," Dukey shook his head before grabbing Johnny's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"They are younger now!" He yelled out his last words at Johnny's face. Johnny blinked in surprise.

"Oh…" He said stretching the words out. "This is bad….." Dukey shook his head helplessly.

"Yes Johnny, very bad." Dukey retorted, getting tired of Johnny's denseness at a time like this. Suddenly the two girls began to stir, moaning softly. Johnny and Dukey turned when they heard the sound.

"Oh now they wake up." Johnny commented irritably, crossing his arms across his chest. Both girls sat up, rubbing their heads, confused and disoriented. Dukey and Johnny stood back, observing the two girls. Both girls looked the same (same clothing, hair, glasses, body frame); but they were younger, about Johnny's age. They were about several inches shorter, near Johnny's height. Their hair lengths were shorter, otherwise, unchanged, and their faces were more youthful and soft featured. Their eyes were unchanged, still bright and full of intelligence. "Are you alright, girls?" Johnny asked his eyes focused on how young the girls were.

"Johnny…." Mary murmured before sitting up. "What-What happened?" She held her head in slight pain and got to her feet, her legs wobbled slightly. Susan also stood up while rubbing her neck.

"What happened," She asked, looking at Johnny, then noticed something. "Hey, what happened to my skirt?" She demanded, touching the waistline with her left hand. "It's stretching." Mary then looked at Johnny.

"Johnny, did you mess in our lab again?" She demanded, instinctively touching the waistline of her pants. "You seem taller then I remember."

"Actually, you two need to look in the mirror." Johnny replied, pointing at the two girls. Both Susan and Mary eyed Johnny, wondering what he meant, before looking at each other; a look of shock crossed their faces at the same time before screaming loudly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Their screams were so loud, the birds outside flew out the tree and away from the area. Johnny and Dukey covered their ears, trying to block the yelling from their hearing.

"You got younger," Dukey commented, still holding his front paws to his chest. "What did you do to make that happened?" He asked taking his paws down, Johnny did the same with his hands. Susan and Mary got over their shock and began panting slightly, trying to collect their thoughts.

"Ok no need to panic…." Susan replied in a calmer voice, running a hand through her slightly shorter hair. "We'll just run a scan…yeah that's it!" She exclaimed the last part more confidently. "Mary, get inside the scanner," She told her twin sister. "And I'll run a diagnosis."

"Yes, let's do that." Mary agreed, fiddling with her glasses. Susan then walked over to the computer as Mary went over to the scanning machine and stepped inside the giant cylinder device. A green light beamed appeared and moved up and down Mary's body, scanning for all the information it picked up and then transferred it into the computer.

"OK," Dukey interjected calmly. "Back to my original question, what did you do to cause this to happen?"

"We were working on an invention that can help make skin more radiant," Susan answered as she typed at her key. "But something went wrong and it exploded…" She paused before continuing. "Our bodies absorbed the energy, and apparently made us about eleven years old." She grew unenthusiastic. "Hopefully there aren't any other side effects, and we can restore our original ages." Susan looked up at the scanning machine. "You can get out Mary." Mary stepped out the machine and walked towards Susan; they both stared at the data from the scan. Johnny and Dukey waited, wondering what the girls' computer said.

"Well this is bad." Mary exclaimed irritably after she finished reading everything.

"What's bad?" Johnny asked, wondering what they had discovered Susan nodded.

"Yes, very bad." She agreed while shaking her head.

"What's bad?" Johnny asked slightly louder this time. Dukey went over and looked at the information on the computer.

"Very, Very bad….." Dukey put a paw to his chin as he thought worriedly about the situation.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S BAD?!" Johnny yelled throwing his hands up in frustration. Mary turned, throwing an annoyed glare at her brother.

"Basically," She explained irritably, unhappy to say it. "Susan and I won't stop de-aging until we are infants." Johnny tilted his head in confusion.

"What are infants?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed, he scratched his head. Marry groaned, rubbing her forehead while behind her, Susan rolled her eyes.

"BABIES JOHHNY, BABIES!" Mary shouted, loosing her cool, upset with her brother's denseness and her and Susan's condition. Susan walked past Mary and glaring at Johnny.

"WE WON'T STOP DE-AGING UNTIL WE ARE BABIES!" She interjected loudly, equally upset. Johnny cowered and stepped back, intimidated red head. Then he stopped and began to think. Yes, Johnny Test was thinking.

"Do you understand the problem now, Johnny?" Mary asked irritably, stepping next to Susan, wondering what was happening behind that suddenly blank expression of his. Suddenly Johnny's face turned into a smirk, then a smile, next he chuckled.

"Johnny, are you alright?" Dukey asked, wondering what had gotten into his master.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, Ha!" Suddenly, Johnny started laughing uncontrollably; he rolled on the floor holding his stomach. Susan, Mary and Dukey glared down at Johnny.

"Have you lost it, brother?" Susan demanded her hands on her hips. Mary crossed her arms.

"Not that that is news." She remarked irritably. Dukey walked on his hind legs over to Johnny who was still laying on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny? He demanded, wondering why had gotten into the fiery blond haired preteen. Johnny sat up, still giggling.

"Susan and Mary can't boss me around anymore!" He answered triumphantly, smiling up at his sisters. They'll keep getting are younger and imagine my power when I am older than them." An evil smirk spread across the preteen's face. Dukey slapped his forehead in annoyance, while the girls grew livid.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY JOHNNY!" Susan and Mary yelled in unison, while glaring down at their brother. Suddenly the girls glowed with a bright purple light; Dukey and Johnny blinked, their eyes hurt by the brightness. The light vanished and Johnny and Dukey looked up at the girls. They were seemed shorter, and slightly younger; possibly nine years old.

"Uh…what just happened?" Johnny asked puzzled, pointing a finger at Susan and Mary. Mary and Susan noticed that their clothing felt looser, parts of their shoulders were exposed and Susan's glasses suddenly slipped off her nose. "

It's the deaging process," Mary replied unhappily, examining her left arm sleeve, which almost covered her fingers. "I say we got a few months to a year younger." She finished, now examining the waistline of her jeans, to make sure they stayed on. Susan put her glasses back on her nose.

"This is so unfair!" She whined loudly and with a gasp of horror, she grabbed her skirt, keeping it from sliding past her hips. She looked around blushing. Johnny went over to Susan and Mary and did a measurement with his hand, they were a few inches shorter then him; he smiled.

"This is so good." Johnny replied gleefully, rubbing his hands together. Susan and Mary glared at their slightly taller brother, and Johnny smiled not afraid anymore. Mary gave a resigned sigh, and recomposed herself.

"Ok…." She said in a quiet, but anxious voice, adjusting her glasses. "We need to figure out how to fix this."

"But first we need to make sure there is no wardrobe malfunction." Susan interjected, holding up her skirt with her hands which were almost covered by the cuffs of her sleeves. Mary, Dukey and Johnny stared at Susan's predicament.

"Right," Mary agreed, typing at the computer and hovering device flew over to the girls. It scanned them with a blue light, and then produced two black belts, handing them to the girls in a clawed metal hand. Both girls went over to a device and took the belts.

"Handy," Dukey admitted, looking flushed. "But what do you do if you get too small for the belts." "These belts are adjustable," Susan answered as she put the belt in the belt loop of her skirt, it linked and tightened automatically. "If we get smaller, it will tighten and at least we can avoid…" Her face grew red. "Well let's not get into details. Johnny's face got red at the implication.

"This is so wrong." He replied, rubbing his forehead, trying to get the idea out of his head.

"Yes," Susan replied walked over to the computer again and sat down. "We'll need to analyze this data and see if we can reverse the effects."

"Yes," Mary agreed, walking up next to her sister. "Hopefully, we can come up with something, she leaned over and suddenly her glasses slipped from her nose, but she caught them with her left hand. "Oh you got to be kidding." She growled irritably, putting them back on. Suddenly Susan grunted, clutching her forehead.

"Aaah!" She groaned, holding her head as she suddenly suffered from a splitting headache. Mary, Johnny and Dukey stared at Susan in shock surprised.

"What's wrong with her?" Dukey asked, waving his forelegs anxiously.

"Susan, are you alright?" Mary asked, looking into her sister's face. Susan groaned, holding her head pounding, disoriented. Then she stopped and looked up at her two siblings and Dukey; her face etched with confusion.

"Who are you?" Susan asked in a broken voice, looking around anxiously. "Where am I? What's going on?" Everyone stared at Susan in stun disbelief.

"What just happened?" Johnny asked, scratching his head in confusion. Over taken by fear and confusion, Susan suddenly ran at Mary grabbed Mary's sleeve in a panic, her glasses slipped off her nose, but she didn't care. "Please, help me?" Susan pleaded, her slender face staring intensely at her sister.

"OK, Susan, take it easy," Mary soothed her gently, pulling her shirt and labcoat over her shoulder. "Let me do a test and find out what happened." Susan relaxed, though she still stood close to Mary. Mary took the seat and typing furiously on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked, holding out his right hand in a questioning gesture.

"I'm going through this data, to see if it can explain Susan's sudden reversion," Mary answered, her voice tight, she put her finger to her glasses, to keep them on. Susan stood by Mary, clutching her hands together, her face full of misery. The screen then displayed data and schematics of a brain. Mary read it, and froze her face pale. "Oh this is bad," She whispered, fear and defeat threatening to consume her.

"What's bad" Johnny demanded loudly. "And don't ignore me this time."

"The deaging process is alternating our brain cells," Mary answered in a small voice. "If it continues, Susan and I loose memory." Mary threw a glance at her sister helplessly. "What does this mean?" Susan asked, unsure what this girl was talking about. Dukey quickly grabbed Mary shoulder and shook it.

"Hurry up and look for the cure before you loose your memory!" He told her desperately, shaking her shoulders. Mary's glasses fell off her nose, but she caught them.

"OK," She replied, trying to keep her cool. "I better-AAAAh!" She screamed, clutching her head, as if in great pain. Johnny and Dukey and Susan stared in horror as Mary groaned, clutching her head. "I mustn't for—," Mary murmured, but her thoughts and memories slipped, away, leaving disorientation.

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad!" Dukey exclaimed, clutching his chest in distress.

"Mary, are you alright?" Johnny asked, walking towards his red-haired sister. Mary blinked in confusion as the pain resided. She looked around. She couldn't remember where she was, or what was going on.

"Who are you guys?" She asked puzzled. "What is this place?" Tears began to form in her eyes. Johnny's eyes widened in shock. "Please, help me," Susan pleaded to Mary, unsure what happened. "I don't know where I am, or what is happening." Mary stared helplessly at the redhead girl her age

"AAAAAA!" She suddenly screamed in great distressed, tears flowed down her face.

"AAAA!" Susan screamed along with Mary, disturbed by her loss, confusion and the loud nose. Johnny and Dukey covered their ears, trying to drown out the loud noise.

"Stop it, Stop it!" Johnny screamed at the two girls, unable to bear the noise, but his yelling only encouraged them. Dukey groaned, annoyed with the situation too, wishing it would stop.

"Stay here," He told Johnny and took off. "Where are you, going?" Johnny demanded over the noise, while Susan and Mary sat down, continuing their sobbing. Moments later, Dukey returned with two stuffed bunnies in his front paws.

"Here," He said hopefully, holding out the toys. "Want bunnies?" Mary and Susan took a few raspy gasps of air, and rubbing their eyes, stared at the bunnies.

"My bunny!" Mary exclaimed, her distressed gone, reaching her hands out to get it.

"Give me, give me!" Susan demanded, reaching out her hands desperately. Dukey handed the stuffed bunnies and the girls laughed and cooed happily. Mary's glasses fell off her nose, but she didn't care. She clutched her toy to her chest, sighing happily. Johnny stared at his younger sisters in disbelief.

"OK, now this is getting freaky." He commented, disturbed by how infantile his ingenious sisters have become.

"You think?" Dukey demanded sarcastically, glaring up at his master. "How are we supposed to cure them, when they can't do it anymore?"

Johnny suddenly got an insanely bad idea. "I'll work on the cure!" He exclaimed, going to computer.

"Johnny, don't," Dukey demanded, gesturing Johnny to step away from the computer.

"This is an insanely bad idea and my nerves can't take much more of it."

"Don't worry," Johnny assured him confidently, as he randomly typed on the keyboard. "All it takes is-," There was an electronic buzzing sound as the computer crashed, the computer screen went blank. "Heh, heh, he," Johnny chuckled sheepishly, touching his chin with his left hand. "Oops." Dukey gasped and then fainted. Johnny looked at his dog and then at the two girls, who were now playing with their stuffed bunnies together, oblivious to the plight they were in. "Oh darn," Johnny murmured, realizing how deep they were all in.

To be continued……


	3. Author's Note

Whoa, it's been awhile, hasn't it? *coughs into hand* Anyway…

I would like to apologize to everyone. I mean I haven't updated this story in forever. *winces* Well you know. I am in high school and everything. I am involved in a lot of clubs and activities and such. So I am busy and when I am not busy, I usually wind up updating my other stories.

Mostly because I get more inspired for them and more people are willing to help me out with it. I mean on a daily basis, I have people suggesting ideas and such for me. Johnny Test stories aren't that popular as the other stories that I write so naturally not too many people would read it. But it's still no excuse to start a story then finish it.

But I don't really WATCH Johnny Test. Like I've only seen two episodes of it. The one-shot that I wrote for Johnny Test was just a random one that I wanted to get off my mind. I didn't expect to hit off as well as it did. *shrug* But when it did, I had someone ask me to make a chapter story for Johnny Test.

Naturally, I agreed. I mean I am Miss Can't Say No but I also did feel inspired by the idea. I mean I can picture this being an actual episode! So it was an awesome idea!

I just haven't been inspired lately for this story because I don't watch Johnny Test so it is just hard to write it. But I have been trying to watch it more so it can hopefully give me inspiration or ideas for it. I have been getting into the show.

Then I had some MASSIVELY big virus hit my computer. The guy had to completely rebuild my computer from scratch. *shrugs* I am not sure about the entire story but he had to do some dramatic things to it. So all the chapters for my stories got deleted and I had to completely rewrite them. My computer is alright for now. However, it freezes constantly and runs more slowly than before.

BUT I AM DETERMINED TO WRITE THIS STORY AND FINISH IT! Which is why I am bring to you this message! For those who care that is….

Some of you are probably thinking "DANG IT! NO CHAPTER?" or "Wow this girl talks a lot."

Yeah…I talk a lot! XD But that's not the point….Back to the point of this whole author's note…*coughs into hand*

So Data Seeker and I would like to rewrite this story. To make a better version of this instead of trying to constantly update it. We want to write the whole story or at least get an idea of what we want BEFORE posting it up.

I am sorry to all those people, who wanted for us to update this story and got into it and everything. But fear not! We shall write this story.

I will try to get more into this story and get more inspired by it. I believe that you guys deserve a completed story.

So hopefully you stick with us during this whole process and maybe even give us ideas!

I accept all ideas because you guys are awesome! =D

So with that, I will end this note!

Be sure to expect a story though! =D


End file.
